


Linked Universe Incorrect Quotes

by disappointedwalnut



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointedwalnut/pseuds/disappointedwalnut
Summary: Incorrect Quotes, mostly inspired by shows on Netflix.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Time:** Wind, you're back from scouting. What's it like?  
 **Wind:** On fire.  
 **Time:** ...could you elaborate?  
 **Wind:** On _lots_ of fire.

(Source: She-ra)


	2. Chapter 2

[Sky and Sun hugging]  
 **Sun:** Don't move. Stay still.  
 **Sky:  
** **Sun:** I'm serious, there's a spider on your back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wind:** You’re going on a date? But I didn’t even get my dinner yet!

(Source: Love O2O)


	4. Chapter 4

**Wild:** Guys, I think I have a bad idea.  
 **Hyrule:** What... kind of bad idea?  
 **Legend:** I would prefer a good idea.

(Source: DanPlan)


	5. Chapter 5

**Dink:** Get in the van if you want to live!  
 **Wind:** What if I want to live but not get in the van?

(Source: Tumblr)


	6. Chapter 6

**Time:** Hi, I'm Time. I'm joined by Wild—  
 **Wild:** What's crackin' big smackin'  
 **Time:** —and Twi!  
 **Twi:** What?!

(Source: OSP)


	7. Chapter 7

**Wild, looking in the mirror:** Lo and behold, a dumbass!

(Source: Me)


	8. Chapter 8

**Legend:** I've lied to every girl I said "I love you" to. I thought I loved them but then I met you and realized I've never been in love before.  
 **Ravio:** Aw. I didn't know that.  
 **Legend:** Yeah, it was eating me up inside. So, I called them each individually and said "I never loved you."  
 **Ravio:** Okay, that seems unnecessary.

(Source: Tumblr)


End file.
